The Calon Series: A Traditional Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: The family celebrate Christmas. Even though Emma has never done it before. This now has a second chapter. Full of naughtiness - you have been warned. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. (Remember, this is all your fault! hahaha).
1. Chapter 1

The soft tone of Bing singing 'White Christmas' crept through the now silent house, as Regina and Emma snuggled together in the living room. They sat relaxed, glass of wine in hand, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace and listening to soothing festive music. Both boys had finally been put to bed (and stayed there) and their moms were now enjoying some alone time. Regina pushed closer into Emma's embrace and Emma's arm tightened around her, as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "mmmmm Regina, I love our new traditions." Emma was practically sighing in contentment as she spoke. Regina giggled at her. "_New_ traditions? I love how your mind works Emma! How can something be new_ and_ a tradition!?" Emma poked Regina in the side and tickled her. "Last year, we came up with three new Christmas traditions - decorating the tree together as a family, a quiet glass of wine in here once the kids are in bed and my personal favourite, Christmas Eve sex..." Emma purred the last tradition into Regina's ear.

_Last Christmas_

Thanksgiving was a few days behind them and while Emma had loved it, she realised that a big problem was looming. She was able to bluff her way through all of the turkey and pumpkin pie tradition, but Christmas, and all that went with it scared her. She has never really celebrated Christmas. As a child most had been spent in a bad place, then as an adult, she had drunk her way through the day, successfully ignoring anything festive.

But now she had a family. A tiny baby boy (with newly signed adoption papers), a re-found son that she was enjoying getting to know and a girlfriend. The most incredible girlfriend. And she wanted to have a great Christmas with her family. But she had no idea how to go about it. The most she knew about Christmas was from TV and movies. She had no real experience of everything that Christmas entailed - the shopping, the decorating, the present wrapping - and the day. What did people do for the whole day of Christmas? She knew that she was going to have to talk to Regina, but she felt pathetically stupid. What sort of person needed help with celebrating Christmas?

Regina had noticed Emma brooding. At first she put it down to something going on at work. Then she chalked it up to Calon - maybe Emma was worrying about being his mom. Then she spent time thinking about anything she might have said or done to upset Regina. She knew she wasn't good at relationships, and the last think she wanted was to have inadvertently hurt Emma in some way. And that was when it hit her. It had something to do with Christmas. And the more she thought about it, the more she realised that this was probably the first Christmas Emma would have had with a family. She really needed to talk to Emma.

Regina had left Henry at her office desk, compiling his list for Santa. Emma had worried that Henry was a little bit too old for believing in Santa, until Regina revealed that he had stopped believing years ago, but had wanted to keep up the traditions of Christmas. That included writing to Santa and leaving milk and cookies out for him. Now that Calon had come along, Henry was enjoying those traditions all the more. She found Emma in the living room, cradling a sleeping Calon and watching A Muppet Christmas Carol. She sat on the sofa facing Emma, running her fingers through those long blonde curls and when Emma turned to smile at her, Regina leaned forward and kissed her. She had meant it to be a quick peck, but when their lips touched, Regina moaned and deepened the kiss. Emma reasoned she really only needed one arm to hold the baby, so her hand swiftly moved to cup the back of Regina's head and hold her to her. Lips parted, tongues touched and caressed and both women breathed heavily and passionately through their noses. Emma had to move away when she felt her hold on Calon slipping. She pressed her forehead to Regina's and closed her eyes. Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Regina looked like an angel. Her eyes remained closed. Her lips were plump and thoroughly kissed. She had a faint blush to her soft cheeks. Emma fell in love again and again with this woman. Regina wouldn't think she was stupid, she was sure of it. So...now or never... "Um, Regina, I've been meaning to talk to you". Regina's eyes remained closed, but she smiled and tilted forward to peck Emma's lips once more. "Just before you do my darling, there's something we need to talk about. Would you allow me to go first?" The small pout and the twinkle in her eyes meant that of course Emma would always allow Regina to have her own way.

"I've been thinking about Christmas, Emma." Emma tried not to show it, but her shoulders dropped as her heart sunk. She was going to have to start bluffing her way through. Emma focused on looking at Calon in her arms and hoped that anything she said from here on in would be correct.

"It's going to be here before we know it. Once Henry has that list written up we really need to get organised. But here's the problem. Henry and I have certain traditions, ways that we've always done things. But now we have two new family members who need to either learn those traditions and become part of them, or we all need new ones. So I guess what I'm really saying is, if Henry and I get carried away and leave you out. Or if we do something that makes no sense to you, you need to stop us and let us explain what we're doing and why we're doing it. It would be so easy for us to just carry on as we've always done and end up excluding you and that's the last thing I want to do. Of course, you may have your own traditions that you want to introduce us to, so make sure you have a think about how you want our Christmas to go. All I really care about is spending time with my three favourite people." Regina leaned forward again and kissed Emma on the cheek and brushed away the tear that fell from her eye. Emma couldn't speak for a moment. Regina had pre-empted the conversation that Emma had been worrying over and made it easy for Emma to be involved without admitting her problem. She had underestimated Regina once again. Emma cleared her throat. "I love you, beautiful. There's only one tradition I want to observe - and I'll tell you about it on the day." Regina was about to question her further when Henry burst into the room holding his letter aloft. "Mom, Ma, I have my letter all ready!" Emma grinned at Regina and turned to look at Henry. "Hey that's great kid. Go get an envelope and stamp from your Mom's office and take it straight down to the post box. Get it off in plenty of time." Henry looked from Emma to Regina, a small frown on his face. "Well, Mom usually does that, so, she can...you know..." and he gestured with the letter, holding it open to them. "Aw come on kid, you're old enough to go post it yourself. Save your Mom a job!" Emma kept a straight face as she spoke to her son. Henry started to splutter "But! I can't! How will you know..." his eyes darted back and forth between his two mothers until eventually Regina could hold it in no longer and burst out laughing. She poked Emma in the ribs as she spoke "Oh Ma, don't be so cruel to the boy, you know we have to read it first, so we know what to get him." Emma's mouth dropped open and she looked shocked. "What! What about Santa? Doesn't he do all that?" as Emma spoke she smirked and Henry finally understood she was teasing him. He went in for an attack and then realised she was holding his brother. "Mom," Henry began, "would you mind please taking my little brother out of my Ma's arms and holding him away please." Regina plucked Calon away and before Emma had time to protest, her eldest son was lying on top of her, tickling up a storm.

In bed that night, as Emma ran her hand down Regina's naked back, basking in the afterglow and enjoying Regina curled into her chest, she dared to ask her question. "Regina? The conversation we had earlier about Christmas?" Regina hummed in response. "You know about my worrying don't you. You somehow just...know...don't you?" Regina sat up a little and propped her head on her hand, so that she could look at Emma as she spoke. "Did I know that you were worrying? Yes. Did I know that it had something to do with Christmas? I worked it out. But eventually, I worked out what was going on. You tell me if I've got it wrong. You have never celebrated Christmas before have you? I don't know where you were or how you were treated, but I guess you Christmas wasn't a happy time for you. And so I thought perhaps this would all be a bit overwhelming for you and maybe a little scary. How do you do Christmas when you've never done it before? So I just wanted to make sure that it stopped being scary and overwhelming for you, because all that really matters is that we spend it together. Oh, and that Henry and Calon have lots of presents! hahahaha!"

Emma stared at Regina, knowing that no one before her had ever taken any time to get to know Emma Swan in the way that Regina was doing. Emma didn't want anything to be hidden between them, but she had decades of holding herself in and keeping her life private. But Regina was breaking down her walls slowly and steadily, and it wasn't half as scary as Emma imagined it would be. Emma took a deep breath and began her story for Regina, knowing that now was the right time to reveal something new of herself and that if it broke her apart, Regina would be there to put her back together.

"The first Christmas I really remember is when I was five. I was in a kid's home with about twenty other kids. They bought all of the girls the exact same doll and all the boys had the same car. So we wouldn't steal from each other or fight over who had a better toy. Mine was taken after about a week, cos someone else broke theirs. The next Christmas I was in a foster home with two boys who were the real sons of the foster parents. They had really cool stuff and I had a book and a jumper. I guess I wasn't really their kid, so they didn't want to make an effort. For the next few years, I was in different kids homes, so it wasn't really celebrated. I even spent one Christmas with a family that didn't believe in celebrating it at all. The only good Christmas I remember is the one I had when I was eleven. I got dumped on a family on Christmas Eve. They seemed to have loads of kids, lots of noise and laughter and truly celebrated the whole deal. And when I woke up on Christmas morning, obviously I didn't expect to have anything, because they hadn't known I was coming. But somehow, they had all got together to talk and they decided to all give me one of their own presents to open. I had the dad's socks, the mug that said 'best mom' from the mom, a teething ring from the baby of the family, and all sorts of strange toys from the other kids. None of the presents were meant for me and I couldn't use a single one of them, but it meant so much that they would share with me so that I would have something to open. And they wouldn't take them back either, even when I left there, they packed them in a bag for me. That was my best Christmas Regina. I've never sat on Santa's knee. I've never been Christmas shopping. Never decorated a tree, or made mince pies. That all makes me sound pathetic doesn't it. I mean, who's never celebrated Christmas, right?"

As she looked at Regina, she saw tears streaming down her girlfriends' face. Emma moved to take hold of Regina, but Regina was faster and launched herself at Emma, clinging to her tightly as if holding onto her in that way would take all of her sad memories away. Regina's face was pressed into Emma's neck; so that she had to strain to listen to Regina speak. "I love you, I love you, I love you Emma. I promise that _this _will be the best Christmas you ever experience. Henry, Calon and I will treat you like a princess and make you happier than you have ever been. I just want to make you happy my darling." Emma could feel Regina's hot tears still falling against her neck. After her sad tale, she had become the comforter. "Hey Regina, it's okay. I _am_ happy. You _do_ make me happy. Just being with you guys will make my Christmas special. But I would love to learn all the customs and traditions, so that it can be a proper Christmas for the boys." It took a little while for Regina to calm down. She was just so saddened to hear about Emma's past, especially when the times they were talking about were happy times for so many people.

The next day saw Emma's Christmas education, or as Henry liked to call it Operation Angel, begin in earnest. Regina decided to start with something familiar - shopping. A fair amount of it was done online, but some things needed to be chosen personally. Regina dragged Emma to the nearest mall and as they sat down for a coffee, to start their task, Regina pulled out a list. A long list. Emma looked terrified, but Regina merely touched her hand and told her not to worry. And by lunchtime, Emma was worry free. She understood that shopping for Christmas presents was stressful, but she was genuinely enjoying choosing presents for people she loved. She had found a super soft cuddly giraffe for Calon and cool remote control UFO for Henry. There were also gifts for Mary Margaret and Ruby. But she was struggling to think of what to get Regina. She had hoped that as they went from shop to shop, Regina would point out something she liked, or maybe she would even hint that she wanted something. But nothing. Emma laughed to herself - this was the stressful bit. Not the shopping, but the coming up with a genius idea for a present that will have your girlfriend melting at your feet when she opens it. By the time their third coffee break had come around, Emma had given up on trying to buy presents and was just trailing after Regina, carrying bags and agreeing with Regina whenever she picked anything up, that 'yes, it would be prefect for so-and-so'. Emma decided that, while she was enjoying learning about Christmas, this was definitely a low point.

Next on the list of Emma's 1st family Christmas was the visit to Santa. They were using Calon as the excuse to go, as Henry couldn't bring himself to pretend to believe in Santa just for Emma's sake. Emma had got Calon a teeny little elf romper suit to wear and she was currently wrestling him into it while he lay on his mommies bed. Once he was snapped into it, she lay next to him, propped on her elbow and smoothed her hand down his soft pudgy cheek. He looked at her seriously as she studied his face. "Hey little dude," she whispered. "We're off to see Santa soon. He's a big guy, with a big beard, but I don't want you to be scared, cos I'm there to look after you okay? Your Mom and I didn't get the sort of childhoods that you and Henry have. So we're sort of living it through you two. Sorry if it gets a bit too much as you get older, but I want you to remember this Calon. No one will ever love you as much as your Mom and Henry and I love you. Everything we do - it's just cos we love you so much and want to make you happy. Your Mom has had way more practise than me, so she's so much better at it than I am, but I'm learning, little one. And this is going to be the best Christmas ever! I'm trying not to get too excited about seeing Santa, because I'm a grown up after all, but just like you, it's the first time I've been to see him, so I can't wait!" she leaned over to kiss Calon's cheek and as she did, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. There was Regina leaning against the bedroom door, obviously having been listening to Emma chatting to her son. Emma grinned at her, slightly embarrassed. As she did Regina pushed herself off the wall and sauntered over to Emma. She kneeled next to the bed and rubbed Calon's head, then covered his eyes. "Don't look darling boy" she purred as she leaned forward and kissed Emma. Hearing Emma speak about her love for their little family, always made Regina feel warm and loved.

When they finally arrived at the mall, Emma was definitely more excited than either of the two children with her. She had seen the grotto when she and Regina had been Christmas shopping, but had not really paid it too much attention. Now she walked towards it with purpose, Calon tucked safely in one arm, the other hand gripping Regina's and pulling her alone. Henry followed behind, grinning at Emma's enthusiasm. The line was long, but Emma was happy to wait as long as it took. Regina and Henry watched as she bounced on her heels, trying to look over and around the people in the line in front of them, to get a glimpse of Santa. Emma didn't say a word, she just took everything in. Henry and Regina exchanged smiles, until Emma noticed them. She blushed and ducked her head down, embarrassed at her family's reaction to her innocent excitement. Regina, still holding her hand, pulled her closer and whispered, so that not even Henry could hear her, "don't be embarrassed my love. You are adorable like this. You keep finding ways of making me fall in love with you." Emma held Regina's gaze, looking at her in a way that they only tended to do when in private. Henry cleared his throat and nudged Emma, reminding his moms that he was there and really didn't want to see them being mushy. Emma laughed and looked to Henry, "so kid, what are you going to ask Santa for?" Henry smirked at her, "Oh I'm not telling. It's between me and the guy in red!" Emma laughed. She loved Henrys' sense of humour. After teasing him about his letter to Santa, he was getting her back. He was so like Regina at times.

Quite suddenly, it seemed they were the next in line to see Santa and Calon had chosen just that moment to fall asleep. They were called forward to see Santa and he smiled when he saw the sleeping elf in Emma's arms. Regina pushed Henry forward and reminded him that Emma would need to be shown what to do. Henry went and sat on Santa's knee and they had a quiet conversation while Emma looked on mesmerised. After a knowing look between Santa and Henry, Henry rose from his lap and pulled Emma forward. Santa smiled kindly at her. "Now Emma, I don't believe we've met before, why don't you and your boy come and sit over here. Emma gingerly sat on Santa's knee and looked over to Regina, blushing. Regina had her hands clasped together, almost as if she was praying, but smiling lovingly at her girlfriend and nodding in encouragement. "Young Henry tells me this is yours and Calon's first Christmas?" Santa continued, asking kindly. Emma nodded, wide eyed. "Well, I'm sure you have this little lad's presents all sorted out, but I wonder, is there anything you would like?" Emma smiled and leaned towards Santa's ear, whispering so softly, that neither Henry nor Regina could pick up anything she said. After having their photo taken, Emma took Calon and Henry to collect their picture from Santa's helpers. Regina looked over to Santa and noticed him beckoning her. She hurried over to him, wondering what he wanted (and hoping like crazy that he wasn't expecting her to sit on his knee). "Would you like to know what Emma whispered to me?" Santa said quietly. Regina nodded "Oh yes please, Henry and I are really struggling to come up with the perfect idea." Santa looked over to Emma "She said, I just need Regina to keep on loving me." Tears immediately sprang to Regina's eyes, and she squeezed Santa's hand. He held her gaze and smiled kindly, squeezing her hand back. Regina walked slowly over to her family and joined them as they chose which prints they wanted. Emma looked up as Regina slid in next to her, and when she saw the tears she frowned. Regina leaned over and kissed her just under her ear, then whispered, "Every day I love you just a little bit more and I promise I'll never stop". They were interrupted by Henry, holding up the perfect festive photo - Emma sat on Santa's knee holding Calon and Henry stood next to her, leaning on her shoulder. "Aw Mom, you should have come and stood with us too." Henry sounded disappointed. Regina shook her head, smiling. "No Henry, this is my perfect family photo. Emma and Calon's first Christmas, first visit to Santa and you showing them how it's done. It's just wonderful!" Emma laughed and grabbed Henry around his shoulders. "Hey kid, how about we turn on the puppy dog eyes with your Mom while she loves us so much, and see if we can get some ice cream?" Mother and sons turned to Regina with bottom lips forced forward and big doe eyes looking sad. "Mommy..." Henry began. Before he could go any further, Regina held her hand up to stop him. "Don't you two gang up on me now with those eyes, you know I can't resist" Regina laughed as she took Calon from Emma's arms. He was wide eyed and waving his hand around trying to grasp as the bright shiny things around him. Regina dipped her head and kissed the baby's head. "And please, promise me you won't teach Calon how to use these beautiful eyes against me!"

Christmas Eve came around quickly, and Emma had learned a lot about Regina and Henry's way of celebrating. They had visited Santa, made cookies and mince pies, wrapped presents, been carol singing and there was still a long list of things to experience. Later today, Emma would be watching Miracle of 34th Street with her little family. She had never seen the film before, but Regina and Henry had watched it every year since Henry was a toddler. There was also vegetable peeling to be done (the only part of the cooking Emma was trusted with), making cookies to leave out for Santa and the most important of all, decorating the tree. It had been set in place for a few days, but Christmas had brought a few problems to the sheriff's office and Emma had been having problems getting away. She had told Henry and Regina to go ahead and decorate it, but they wanted to wait for her. So they had got up early on Christmas Eve, determined to get the tree done before anything else. This year decorating would be a family affair. In the past, Regina had mostly decorated the tree on her own. Henry hadn't really been interested, although he tended to be in the room as she did it. Today, Emma, Henry and Regina would do it together, with Calon in his bouncer as much a part of it as possible.

After a quick breakfast, they all shuffled into their living room, still wearing pyjamas, ready to trim the tree. Emma and Henry got the boxes of decorations from the hall and Regina settled Calon in his bouncer. Emma's eyes were wide as Regina and Henry started pulling tinsel, baubles and lights out of the boxes. "So, beautiful, how do we do this? How do you like it to look?" Emma was holding up a bundle of tinsel as she asked. Regina smirked and shook her head at her girlfriend. "The lights have to go on the tree, after that just go for it." Emma frowned, confused. She was sure that Regina would have a specific way to do this. "But how do _you_ normally do this?" Emma pushed for an answer. Regina went over to Emma and put her arm around her waist, both looking at the empty tree. "We're making a new Christmas tradition Emma. The old way of doing it is gone. So you and Henry just go for it. Once the lights are on, just put things where you think it will look good. It doesn't matter if it doesn't look perfect." Henry and Emma needed no more encouragement. They were careful with the lights, but after that, they spent time hanging baubles and spreading tinsel. Then taking them down and moving them until they looked just right. Regina's job had become handing them decorations to put up and then complimenting them on how good a job they were doing. The last decoration was handed to Henry - the star for the top of the tree. Emma grinned when she saw it. It had obviously been made by a little Henry at some point. When Regina saw Emma's smile, she explained. "Henry was five when he made that star in school. He was so excited to get it on the tree when we came home that he actually tried climbing the tree! So, every year now, Henry has placed the star on the top." Regina looked to Henry. "Would you like Emma to lift you up this year honey?" Henry nodded gleefully. Emma easily picked up her son around the waist and held him next to the tree. When the star was in place, Regina clapped and pulled Calon out of his chair to show him the decorations up close. Mother and sons enjoyed inspecting the tree until Regina noticed Emma's absence. "Henry, sit on the sofa and hold your brother for a minute will you. I need to go check on Ma." Regina found Emma in the kitchen, kettle boiling and looking out of the window at the soft layer of freshly fallen snow. Emma didn't look up as Regina came in, so Regina moved behind her and hugged her from behind, kissing her under her ear. Emma leaned back and kissed Regina's temple. "Sorry babe. I was just a bit overwhelmed back there. Don't know why." Emma seemed sad at her confession. Regina squeezed her harder around her middle. "Oh Emma darling. What's not to be overwhelmed with? Think of everything that's happened this year. I found out I was pregnant, you supported me. You moved in and we fell in love. You now get to celebrate your first real Christmas with your new family. You are amazing Emma Swan. And I love you very much." Emma smiled and turned in Regina's arms, reaching to kiss her. The women kissed softly, pouring their love into the moment. The moment was broken by Henry's shout "Mom! Ma! Can you stop kissing and come get Calon. He stinks!" Regina broke away from Emma as Emma burst out laughing. "How does the kid know when we're doing that!?"

The day passed in a whirl of excitement and activity. Emma had no idea that Christmas day involved so much preparation. But she gladly got involved in everything that she was asked to do. As darkness settled, and everything was ready for the big day, they made time for Emma's only Christmas tradition. She got everyone dressed up warmly and led them outside to a blanket laid on the ground. Thankfully the snow had stopped during the morning and the sky was clear. As the family lay down: Regina and Henry on either side of Emma, and Calon nestled into Emma's chest, Emma pointed at the moon. It was bright white in the starry sky, almost glowing. "Every Christmas eve" Emma began in a shaky voice until her felt Regina's fingers entwine with hers "Every Christmas eve, where ever I was, I would always go outside, lie down and look at the moon. It reminded me that wherever I was, whoever I lived with, however I was being treated, that some things stayed the same. The moon was always there. And every year I made a wish as I looked at it. Please let me be with someone who loves me next Christmas." Regina squeezed her hand hard as she made that admission and Henry's hand curled around her arm that held the baby. "Last year I made that wish, just like I've always done. But this year..." She stopped at looked first at Henry, then Regina, holding Regina's gaze. "This year, I don't need to make that wish. You've given me everything I've ever wanted." Before everything became too sentimental, Emma let go of Henry and Regina and sat up with Calon. "You know what guys, this feels like a good time to end this tradition. I don't need to wish for a family any more. I don't need to know that there's something that never changes because I've got you three and you love me and that's all I need." The cold was starting to get to them, so they made their way back in. Emma gave the moon one last look. "Thank you..." she whispered as she entered the house, kissing Calon's cold cheek.

Eventually, Calon had gone down, Henry has been persuaded to go to bed (and actually stayed there) and now they were curled together on the sofa, sipping wine and just enjoying lazy caresses and soft kisses. The milk and cookies had been left out for Santa. It would be Emma's job this year to take a swig of the milk and a bite of the cookie to prove Santa had been. The presents had been laid out under the tree and as Emma looked around the room, she couldn't believe she had it all. Regina could feel her smiling against her skin. "Are you okay Emma?" Emma nodded and pushed her face into Regina's neck. "I don't think I have the words to explain just how okay I am. Thank you for teaching me about Christmas Regina. Thank you for sharing all this with me. And for inventing new traditions for us. I'm so excited about tomorrow babe. I thought I would be dreading it, but you've made everything so easy for me. I'm just so happy." Emma looked up at Regina and ran her finger along her lower lip. "I haven't had a brilliant life, I know, so it's not like it's a great comparison, but: I have never felt more loved or safer or happier in my life." Regina leaned closer and kissed her gently on the mouth. While their lips were still just touching, Regina whispered, "How about we start another new tradition? Go eat your cookie and drink your milk, and then come upstairs." Emma smirked with a glint in her eye. Regina continued, "I think our Christmas celebrations should start a little early, don't you honey?"

_Back to this Christmas_

"I can't wait to see Calon's face when he sees his presents tomorrow. Last year he was just too little, but this year, he's gonna love it all. And Henry may try to act all grown up, but Christmas morning is different right? He'll be in jumping on us again won't he?" Emma's excitement was clear as she spoke and Regina kissed her neck and laughed with her. "Emma, honey, don't expect too much from Calon. Henry was at least three before Christmas became exciting for him and he could join in with it. All kids love presents, but Calon will be the same little one who gets bored easily and chews on his beloved giraffe. Of course, Henry will be the same excited boy he was last year when you were introduced to all of this. He will be up before it is light and he won't be able to wait in his bedroom for very long before he comes in to wake us up. He told me last year that the only reason he came in slightly later than normal was because you were new to Christmas. Don't expect the same sort of leniency this year." Regina looked up to Emma and caught her grinning. "Then again, you're just as excited as he is. Perhaps you can go and jump on him this year?" The women laughed together as they drained the last of their wine. Emma plucked the glass out of Regina's hand and began to pull her up from the sofa. "You know, beautiful, if we have to be up early, we really should get to bed early tonight." Emma's arms went around Regina's waist as she spoke. "Hmmmm" Regina replied as she encircled Emma's neck with her arms, "the only thing is darling, I'm just really not all that tired. I don't think I'm ready for bed yet". Emma knew that teasing tone of voice and began kissing Regina's neck, heading for her shoulder. "Not tired eh? Well then, I guess we'll have to do something to make you tired then won't we. Some form of exercise perhaps?" Emma was shuffling them towards the stairs, straining to reach light switches as they went. "I wonder what you could mean Swan" Regina replied as she rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Emma's hand and raced for the stairs, pulling Emma as she went. Emma grinned. This was _definitely_ her favourite new Christmas tradition.

(I'm thinking maybe of continuing this with a smut chapter - what happened next sort of thing. I've never written a second chapter for any of these stories, so if you think another chapter, and a sexy times one at that, is a good idea - let me know and I'll get on to it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stopped their quick progress as they got to the turn in the stairs. She pushed Emma against the window that overlooked the front of the house, completely uncaring that anyone who cared to look would see the Mayor and the Sheriff pressed together. There was hunger evident in both women's eyes, but tenderness also, as Regina looked deep into those green eyes, then kissed Emma's cheek softly. "You make me so happy, my Swan. You make me feel so loved and so special. I only hope I can love you back just as well." Regina dipped her head slightly and nuzzled her nose against Emma's chin. Emma placed her finger under Regina's chin and pulled her back up until their eyes were level again. "Regina, you seem to have this weird idea of yourself as someone with no heart. Someone who can't love properly. It's just so not true. Just look at Henry if you don't believe me. For the first ten years of his life, there was just you and him. Just you caring for him, looking after him and loving him. And I've got to tell you beautiful, that kid knows how to love. He's amazing and that is your doing. You've taught him how to love. So you can't be that bad at it." Regina's eyes were closed as tears cascaded down her face. No one had ever loved her like Emma did. No one had ever wanted to get to know the real Regina, but Emma was taking the time to chip away at the ice that Regina had allowed to build around her heart and instead of finding it frightening, as Regina assumed she would, she found that being loved by Emma made her stronger and a better person. And with her family around her, Regina was finding it quite easy to love and show love and_ be_ loved. With that thought, Regina rushed forward and pressed her lips to Emma's.

Emma was a little surprised at Regina's sudden push. One moment, there were tears on her lover's cheeks, the next she was flat back against the window, Regina's hands pushing from her cheeks into her hair and Regina's teeth pulling on Emma's bottom lip. When Emma's lip was released, Regina's voice was quite hoarse as she spoke. "I love how you love me Emma, but right now, I need to_ make_ love with you." Emma's grin almost split her face as she grabbed one of Regina's hands and started pulling her up the stairs as she laughed "well come on then beautiful, what's keeping us from this Christmas eve ravishing?"

Once inside the bedroom, Regina was pushed back against the door and Emma's mouth went straight to her neck, licking, sucking and biting. Regina murmured softly, encouraging Emma by wrapping her fingers in soft golden curls and pulling her ever closer. Emma was so glad that Regina had chosen to wear a soft silk blouse tonight. As she pulled it out of the waistband of Regina's short skirt, it was so easy to flick open the buttons on the front, without having to break contact with the soft skin of Regina's neck. Both women were engrossed in running their hands over skin and fabric, eyes closed, concentrating on touch and taste. However, as Emma pushed the blouse from Regina's body and moved her hands to get at her bra next, she stopped when she encountered more soft fabric.

Looking down, she saw red. Red lace to be precise. Regina was wearing a red lace teddy. Emma groaned as she took in Regina's curves and she quickly divested Regina of her skirt as well. "Oh Regina. Do you even realise what you do to me? My body is aching for you." Emma continued groaning, almost as if she was in pain. Regina pulled her face back up, both hands caressing her cheeks. "Merry Christmas babe." Regina purred. Emma's eyes fluttered shut at the sound of Regina's voice combined with the body on display in front of her. "Now, get out of those clothes darling. I need to ravish you." And with those words, Regina pushed Emma back a little a sauntered over to the bed, sitting on the edge and then leaning back on her elbows to watch her lover.

In her head, Emma imagined herself removing her clothes in a graceful, tantalising way. In reality, Emma was shucking pieces of clothing off and flinging them in any direction. When she was down to her black lace panties and bra, Regina beckoned her over with a come hither finger. Regina slowly sat back up as Emma went and stood between her legs. Emma's hands were itching to touch Regina. To get underneath that teddy and feel how wet she was, but Regina had already started touching Emma, and Emma needed to concentrate on standing. Regina's hands started on Emma's abs, softly skimming across her skin until they encircled her back. Regina pushed herself closer to Emma until her breath caressed her stomach and then she touched her tongue to Emma's belly button. Just a light touch of wet heat, barely there, but it made Emma's knees weak and she pulled Regina's head to her, holding on for support.

And then they heard Calon cry out. Regina's head thudded against Emma's stomach as Emma clenched her hands in Regina's hair and groaned in frustration. "Just ignore him Regina. He'll soon quiet down" Emma whispered. Regina shook her head against Emma's stomach. "No darling, let me go check on him. Otherwise he'll wake Henry up and then we'll _never_ get _him_ back to bed. And this will all be over." Emma collapsed down on the bed and Regina threw her robe on, quickly kissing Emma, before rushing out of the bedroom.

Emma made herself useful while Regina was gone. She got up and lit some candles around the room and lowered the lights. She hoped that Regina would be able to settle Calon down quickly. Regina was gone forever. Well, maybe about five minutes. When she returned, Emma had settled herself against the pillows, naked. Regina looked around the darkened room, until her eyes stopped at her lover, reclining against pillows, looking delicious. She removed her robe and crawled across the bed, until she was balanced over Emma on all fours, looking her in the eye. "I love you Emma. I love you and I need you. So badly" Regina was whispering as she came nose to nose with Emma. The want clear in her voice. Emma pulled her down to her and began kissing her. Both women moaned into the kiss as it became hot and feverish. Their tongues were at war, pushing into each others mouths, licking at lips and exploring every part of the others mouth. Emma sucked Regina's tongue, even as their lips parted, and Regina moaned deep in her throat. They stayed just kissing for minute after minute. If Emma had been able to think about anything other than the taste, touch and smell of Regina, she might have been able to remember her teenage years, before sex reared its head, when necking in the back of a boy's car could last all night. She could happily kiss Regina like this all night. But she was so incredibly turned on. And by the sounds Regina was making, and the scent of arousal in the air, Regina was too. As if reading her mind, Regina began to undulate on Emma's leg. Emma's hands closed in on Regina's ass and pushed her harder against her leg. With Emma's tongue doing magical things in her mouth, and her hands kneading her backside, Regina came quickly with a long deep breath. Emma rolled her onto her back while she was still recovering and started kissing down her neck. As she kissed her neck, she used her forefinger to slowly push the negligee strap from Regina's shoulder, kissing the path it followed. Regina attempted to pull Emma's face back to hers for a kiss, but the best she could manage in her current state, was to stroke her fingers through the blond curls and just enjoy the feel of them.

Emma had successfully lowered both straps and had bared Regina's breasts. Emma grinned. She loved Regina's breasts. When they had first slept together, Regina had been nervous about showing Emma her body. Her breasts were too small, her stomach although flat wasn't toned and she was just shy about revealing so much skin. Emma knew just how much trust Regina showed in her, by allowing her to undress her every time they made love. She was the only one who got to see and feast on the incredible beauty that was Regina mills. And she never wanted to take it for granted. So she made sure that each time they slept together, she worshipped Regina's body, just as it deserved.

Emma circled Regina's nipple with her tongue, flattening her tongue to swipe across it, then nibbling gently. Regina was squirming and breathing heavily from just this and she pushed Emma's head to her other breast to receive the same treatment. As Emma continued with her breast worship, she pulled the teddy further down Regina's body and over her hips. Her lips moved south now and her tongue dipped into Regina's belly button as her teeth pulled gently on the piercing there. No one, not even Henry knew about that little bit of metal - and it turned Emma on in a way she hadn't expected.

As Emma moved down, the scent of Regina's arousal grew stronger and Emma knew she could put it off no longer. She needed to taste Regina. She touched Regina's hips and Regina obliged by lifting them so that her underwear could finally be removed. Regina started to beg Emma now that she was so near her goal. "Oh please Emma. Please baby, I need you to….." the sentence was never finished as Emma was settled between her legs and her lips were kissing Regina's nether lips, working her way up to her clit. As soon as Emma latched onto it and started sucking, Regina's legs clamped down on the sides of Emma's head and her hands pushed Emma in closer until she thought she might suffocate. But what a way to go! Emma continued to lap and suck until she felt Regina begin to shudder and then she quickly inserted two fingers into Regina's tight hole. That was all it took to send Regina over the edge. Her back arched off the bed and her arms flailed around for purchase, eventually grabbing onto the pillow, which she pulled over her head to muffle her cries.

Emma crawled back up Regina's body, kissing as she went. She pulled the pillow away from Regina's face to see a very satisfied smirk on her beloveds face. Regina pulled her lover to her and kissed her, tasting herself on her lips. As she slowly pulled away, she held Emma's face in her hands. "Every time Emma." Regina whispered, even though there was no one to overhear, "every time feels like the first time with you and yet, it also feels like you know me inside out and back to front. You make me giddy with excitement and desire and yet thoroughly loved and satisfied." Emma blushed at Regina's words. She had only ever really known kind words and compliments since embarking on this relationship with Regina and she was still getting used to them. "I just love you Regina. I just…..love you so much" Emma replied. The lovers looked at each other with tear filled eyed. In a clear, confident voice, Emma spoke again. "I love you Regina, let's start planning our wedding. I want to be your wife so much". The look of surprise on Regina's face was soon matched by Emma, when Regina launched herself at Emma and kissed her hard.

Regina rolled them over, so that she was cradled in Emma's hips and she continued to kiss Emma, attempting to pour her love into her. Their tongues duelled again and now it was Emma's turn to moan with lust. She was desperate to be satisfied, but she didn't want to rush Regina in her display of love. As Regina and Emma continued to kiss hotly, Regina's fingers danced downwards, reaching Emma's breasts and remaining there, kneading the flesh. She scraped her nipple with her nail and Emma wrenched her mouth away from Regina's to cry out. At this sound, Regina began her slow descent, licking and nibbling skin as she went. When she reached Emma's breasts, she gently nibbled the left nipple, while scratching the right one with her fingernail. Emma was sure that if Regina kept it up, she could come just from those sensations.

But it wasn't enough for Regina. Her hand left Emma's left breast, and as she moved her mouth over to that breast, her free hand now moved down to the wetness between Emma's legs. She teased Emma by playing around in the moisture she found there for a moment, until she plunged a finger into Emma, quickly adding another when she realised just how close she was. All it took were a few 'come hither' movements and Emma was pushing her hand away and gasping for air. With one last lick to her breast, Regina moved back up to cradle Emma to her as she came down from her high.

The women's breathing was slowly returning to normal, but their scent coated the air and seemed to make it heavy to breathe in. They were sweaty and reeked of sex, but neither could move. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other and matching smiles graced their lips. Regina kissed the shoulder that she was lying on and nuzzled Emma's neck with her nose and lips. Emma's hand came up to cup the back of Regina's head and her fingers pulled at the raven curls there. "Mmmmmm, beautiful, I love you." Emma moaned, "And I love all the mushy crap, but I've got to tell you Regina." Regina looked up at her name. "This is the best Christmas tradition ever!" Regina smiled knowingly and moved in for another kiss.


End file.
